


Bucket of Snakes

by moeyywrites



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Billy Tolley/Best Friend Reader, Brief Mention of Blood, F/M, Pranking Zak, otherwise it's just goofy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: What happens with Billy and the reader prank Zak... again?
Relationships: Billy Tolley/Reader, Zak Bagans/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Bucket of Snakes

You danced in the passenger seat of Billy’s car, hoping to set your plan in motion before Zak returned home. For now, Aaron and Jay were keeping him occupied with yet another game of golf, which allowed you and your best friend just enough time to set up your latest prank.

And this one was your best yet.

You held your phone up and started filming your excitement. Billy was already planning on having Jay film the entire prank but having a silly little intro wouldn’t hurt.

“Heading to the Bagans Manor with a bucket of snakes,” you sang to your phone. Billy chuckled beside you.

“I hope you aren’t on Instagram live or something. We need to keep this a secret.” You rolled your eyes, still filming, and turned to the driver.

“Dude, how many pranks have we done so far? I’m not going to spoil it,” you scoffed. “That’s a rookie move, Tolley.” You stuck your tongue out, then turned back to your phone. You wiggled your shoulders and smiled. “Heading to the Bagans Manor with a bucket of snakes,” you continued with a giggle.

You turned the phone back over to Billy, who just smiled, Starbucks drink in hand. He cheered the camera. “The saga continues.”

**

As Billy pulled into the driveway, your body hummed with excitement. The moment the car stopped, you leapt out and raced for the truck. You opened the door and grinned at the plain white bucket.

“He’s going to hate us for this one.” You reached for the bucket, then skipped up the driveway to the door.

You unlocked the door and waited for Billy to grab the rest of the gear. You peered around him and stared at the car, which was parked dead-center in the middle of the driveway.

“You think we should move that over a little? Jay is going to text me when they’re on the way back, but I don’t want to have to worry about parking on the street.” You reached out for the bucket that Billy was carrying and nodded towards the car.

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”

While Billy went to move his car, you made your way to Zak’s favorite room. It didn’t really have a title, but it best resembled a creepy, fucked up mancave. It looked like a partial library with a grand table in the middle, like where vampires would meet and have a blood tasting party or some shit. Right before leaving for a lockdown, Zak, you, and the crew and would all gather in there and go over travel plans.

And this is where Billy, Jay, and you usually went over evidence after a lockdown.

You gently placed the buckets onto the hardwood floor and smiled. It was going to be a piece of cake to get that bucket overhead. You knew there was a ladder in the garage, and Billy was surprisingly knowledgeable in rigging traps like this.

Once Billy got back from moving the car, he started unpacking the tools while you went in search for the ladder. You knew last saw it on the wall next to where you parked your car. And, luckily, that’s exactly where it was.

Lugging that ladder to the other side of the huge house wasn’t an easy feat, but you managed to do it without breaking anything. Honestly, that alone was deserving of a medal. Zak wasn’t exactly a sparce decorator.

“Okay, I’ll hold the ladder and you can—”

“Oh no,” Billy interrupted, his eyes narrowing. “You’re younger and far nimbler that I am. There’s no fucking way I’m getting on that thing. I’ll break a hip.” You rolled your eyes and sighed.

“Fine, old man, just hold the damn thing still. I don’t want Zak coming home to a broken fiancé.”

**

“It’s beautiful. Our best work yet,” you boasted as you stared up at your handy work, hands on your hips. Billy chuckled beside you.

“It’s pretty genius,” he agreed. “Have you heard from Jay?

Shit. You hadn’t looked at your phone in ages.

“Uh, hold on.” You pulled your phone out of your back pocket and studied the screen.

Two New Text Messages: Jay Wasley

Jay: Hey, we are leaving now. Do you need us to buy you more time?

Jay: We’re five minutes out. I hope you guys are ready.

“Shit, Jay said they were five minutes out three minutes ago. They will be here any minute!” You rushed to your usual spot, in the living room. You turned the TV on and tried to look comfortable while Billy plopped down into the leather chair beside you.

The moment you two settled, you heard the sound of car doors slamming. The sound sent a shock wave of nervous tingles through your body. There’s no turning back now.

“If he gets pissed off and calls off the wedding, I’m blaming you,” you whispered as the door opened. Zak’s distant voice filled the air.

“He better not. I already bought my groomsman tux—”

“Hey there, couch potatoes. How was your day?” Zak greeted as he entered the room. You beamed up at him and smiled.

“Hey!” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“Did you get through any of the footage?” Zak gently rubbed your shoulders as he stood behind the couch.

“Uh, no. Not really. We went to get lunch, then went into a food coma. Plus, it’s a shit ton of footage. We thought all of us could go through it together.” You stared up at Zak, who just smiled.

“I mean, sure. It was a two-part lockdown, so I’m sure there’s a lot to look at.” He glanced over at Billy, who was staring down on his phone. “You guys almost out of your food coma?” You nodded, then slowly lifted off the couch.

“I’ll go set up the computers,” Billy announced, stepping in front of you. “Jay, you wanna help real quick?” You watched as Jay nodded. He was nominated to film the plan in motion.

“How was your game?” you asked, trying to distract Zak are a moment. Aaron immediately start laughing.

“You mean other than almost falling into the pond?” You laughed with him.

“Wait, what?” You turned and stared at Zak, who rolled his eyes.

“Dude, they definitely moved that pond! I don’t remember it being there before!” Zak scoffed. You raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, the pond by the eighth hole?” You turned back to Aaron. You had been invited to play with them a few times, not that golf was your best sport. Usually, you and Aaron tried to beat each other on who could have the worst game.

Zak sighed. “It wasn’t there before!” He was adamant and he wasn’t backing down.

“Okay, babe. But, if you really want to go swimming, we can always just go to Aaron’s place. The last thing you need is to get E. Coli from all that goose crap.” You had to tease him one more time. He was so adorable when he got embarrassed. “Now, let’s go see what Billy and Jay are up to.” Zak just sighed and nodded.

The three of you headed up to Zak’s favorite room. You led the way, wanting to look back as the whole thing played out. Zak was right behind you, followed by Aaron.

Butterflies filled your stomach as you neared the hall. You turned into the first door on the right, then gave your signal, before spinning on your heels. The moment you turned around, Zak passed through the doorway. In an instant, Billy pulled the rope, emptying the large bucket of snakes onto the unsuspecting target.

“What the Fu—Ahhh!” Zak shrieked and nearly leapt into Aaron’s arms. You, Billy, and Jay all immediately erupted in laughter, followed by Aaron. Zak grasped onto Aaron’s arm for dear life, staring wide-eyed at the dozens of plastic and rubber snakes that now littered the floor.

“Oh my god, look at the terror in his eyes!” Billy cackled as he doubled over, holding his stomach.

“Zak, man, I can’t feel my arm. It’s okay, Z.” Aaron pulled away from Zak, but Zak barely moved. You peered back at Jay, who was still recording, then back at Zak.

“Babe?” For a moment, you were afraid that you had given him an aneurysm or something. Zak’s widened eyes slowly locked on you.

“Fuck you, Y/N.” His voice was low and stern. He slowly loosened his grip on Aaron as he studied the snakes on the floor. “This is why you fuckers haven’t looked at any evidence yet.”

You burst into laughter. “Yeah, well, it was worth it,” you retorted. Billy nodded beside you, agreeing.

“Is this what I have to look forward to now?” Zak finally caught his breath and stepped cautiously over the snakes, towards you. “Am I always going to be looking over my shoulder?”

You grinned. “You knew what you were in for, babe.”

“Dude, we’ve been pranking you since before you two started dating, and you still proposed,” Billy defended, patting Zak’s shoulder. “Don’t call off the wedding now. That tux was expensive.”

Zak laughed, then wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “Oh, I’m not calling anything off.” He yanked you tightly against him and leaned in, his lips hovering just inches from your ear. “But I’m not the only one who should be looking over my shoulder. Revenge is swift, and someone in this room may just be a double-agent.” Your eyes widened and you peered over to Billy, who shared the same look.

“Haha, well, good luck pranking the masters.” You tried to hide your nerves, but Zak was good at surprises. He planned several surprise parties for you and the guys, and had planned his elaborate proposal for months without you suspecting a damn thing.

Well, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
